Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus: Percy and Jason the Truth
by Cylus Nabu
Summary: Set between MoA - HoH: Find out how differently things work when Percy and Jason fall in love
1. Chapter 1

PERCY JACKSON AND THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS:

Percy and Jason 

The True Story

One Greek

One Roman

The Story of Unforeseen Love

**HOW IT STARTED**

**Percy: **It happened the moment my hand touched his...

It was nothing that i would have ever imagined. One minute i was meeting Jason Grace son of Jupiter, and brother to Thalia. The moment i touched his hand i felt feint and i struggled to breathe. Must be the nerves i decided as i smiled at the blond haired roman; the handsomely tanned and golden haired roman. I shook the thought from my head and focused on Annabeth. At the back of my mind a darker thought had just occurred i had seen beyond Annabeth, i saw Jason now too.

After we escaped Camp Jupiter and made the repairs to the Argo ll, he came to my cabin knocking at my door.

"Who is it?" i called thinking that Annabeth wanted to see me.

"Hi" the blond roman said just as i opened my cabin door in a towel. We both blushed at the sight of me.

"Hold on just a sec" i said as i grabbed some shorts to put on. "So What's up?" i continued as i returned to the door.

"I wondered if you wanted to hang out?" Jason asked openly. I had to admit i was surprised by this roman hero. Most of the others at Camp Jupiter made tough faces and tried to act hard, but Jason was different.

"Uh sure, what do you wanna do?"

"well we didn't get much of a chance to talk earlier so i wondered if you wanted to catch up, and i'll give you a tour" Jason offered in a friendly tone.

"Sounds good to me" i responded.

"Well since Juno swapped the both of us i figured i should get to know you more".

So that was how Jason and i got talking; he took me over the whole ship, eventually coming to a stop just beside the stables where i noticed a glass hatch that looked down at the world below.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Jason dared.

"Are you serious? a son of Zeus against a son of Poseidon in the sea?" i smirked back at him.

"Scared you might lose?" the son of Jupiter was a daredevil alright, but to go against his own element was a first. Jason noticed my silence so he said:

"Whats wrong mommy's boy?"

"Hey Mom's rule" i shot back and stripped my shirt off ready to swim. What Jason did next amazed me, he pulled off his pants and stripped down to his crimson boxer shorts. As i admired the boy i decided to even things out by stripping down to my white Calvin Kleins. Since Tyson had found me at Camp Jupiter, my Mom had made sure that i got a set of my own clothes from home. I looke up at Jason smirking.

"Nice" i commented, but secretly i was enjoying myself. Just before i jumped i thought i noticed Jason staring right at my own boxers; thats when i took the plunge, and skydived into the deep below. As i hit the surface of the ocean i barely made a noise; Jason on the other hand looked amazing as he shot out of the Argo ll in his crimson red boxers shooting straight for me, watching the blond dive was exhilerating and intense at the same time. When Jason hit the surface he made a louder noise than i would have liked. It took Jason a while to resurface and when he did he was spluttering all over the place, this made me smile because he looked kinda cute as he spluttered.

"So what now?" i asked the sexy blond.

"How about a trip to our Fathers domain" a new voice called out. I turned to see my elder brother Triton floating a few metres away.

"Triton. What brings you here at this time?" i asked annoyed.

"Father wishes to see you Perseus, and i must say i love the new fashion" With that the two tailed son of Poseidon sank into the ocean below. Jason and i meanwhile had both turned bright red at Triton's last words.

"Shall we?" i offered as i encased the both of us inside an air bubble before making the plunge oureselves. Triton was waiting for us below the surface and i noticed he was glaring at Jason.

"Uh Triton this is Jason son of Jupiter" i prompted.

"Yes i know who this is Perseus. Even in the ocean we are aware of Queen Hera's Scandal with this demigod"

"So dad wants to see us?" i said, distracting Triton from his glare.

**Jason: **Percy was impressive. At first i wan't sure about the guy but once i got to know him i really liked him, and i mean really liked him.

I finally understood why Annabeth was so cut up about the guy, when he risked embarresing himself for me. He was noble, gracious, and realy cute, especially in the ocean. It wasn't long before we reached the bottom of the ocean, and i had to say the sight was amazing.

"Welcome to Castello Poseidon" Percy grinned as my expression must have been entertaining to watch. Being Lord Neptune, who was considered to be stormy, grouchy, and an unkind git, all i expected was an underwater fort. But what i saw was wow beyond anything i had ever seen.

"Ah young Perseus" a dolphin spoke as it swam up to us. "Thank you Triton, but i can take it from here" the dolphin spoke again.

"Thats Delphin, god of Dolphins and Dads right hand man, or fish" Percy chuckled, which made me smile too; the dolphin god lead us into the palace and into what appeared to be a gian underwater throne room.

"Lord Poseidon your son has arrived" The dolphin called up to the giant form of the sea god.

"Ah hello Percy. Thank you Delphin, you may leave us now" The sea king shrank and went to hug his son.

"How are you my boy?"

"Fine thanks dad"

"I must say i love the new attire that you're both wearing" Poseidon laughed.

"Lord Neptune" I bowed at the king of the ocean. He gasped at those words as his form flickered.

"Not the roman name" The old king moaned.

"Sorry Poseidon" i corrected.

"Not to worry Jason. You are a roman child after all"

We spent a few ours talking and enjoying ourselves before Poseidon stood up.

"My it is getting late. Perhaps you should go, Percy"

Percy did look disappointed to have to say goodbye to his dad when he was enjoying himself.

"Not to worry. I promise i'll call you soon my son."

"Then i guess i'll see you around dad." The son of Poseidon sighed.

"I love you Percy, remember that wont you?" The sea king smiled.

"I love you too dad" Percy brightened a little at his fathers words.

"Come on Jason let's go"

The green eyed sea prince grabbed my hand and we began to rise up higher and higher until we reached the surface. Once we had, Percy crawlled onto a beach and lay himself flat on the sand bed.

"That was interesting" i said watching Percy's eyes with great interest.

"We should do something this fun more often" The sea prince grinned up at me.

"The night isn't over yet" i replied.

I noticed percy's boxers now being wet were very see through, and i liked what i saw.I think i had been bisexual for a while and it wasn't until Percy came along that i was ready to admit it.

I looked to see what Percy was looking at and i noticed it was my own boxers.

"Enjoying the view?" as i said that i noticed i was erect in soaking boxer shorts. That was gonna leave a mental mark.

"So what if i am?" Percy smirked at me. The sea prince was flirting, he definitely liked me back. I sat up and noticed that i was closing in on him; it wasn't long until my lips were on Percy's, covering him in a soft embrace I never thought that i would be kissing Percy Jackson, but i was and i loved it; as our kiss grew more intense and passionate i began to moan softly into Percy's lips.

"Fuck me" Percy whispered as i sucked on his nipple.

"You want me to fuck you?" i asked shocked.

"Yes" The sea prince replied, he'd soon be my sea prince. I couldn't believe what i was hearing, but i sure as tartarus wasn't going to ignore his request, so i pulled down his Calvin Kleins and started to suck slowly at his member.

"Oh, oh gods yes!" Percy hissed in glee. Percy was a dirty bastard and i had to admit, it was sexy. Eventually Percy gave a grunt as he lost his seed to me; amazingly i was able to swallow it all, and there was a lot of it.

"More" My green eyed prince begged, so naturally i pulled down my own shorts and started to push my own shaft into Percy's smooth tight of us let out a low moan that together sounded like a harmony. Once i was inside this handsomely attractive sea prince i began to look for his prostate; i shoved, i twisted, and i pushed causing Percy to squeal and squirm in lust. I finally found it and started to rock back and fourth with joy. I wasn't gentle with Percy but he didn't care, i was clinging on to a smooth body which i realized i loved so much. After a very long hour of bliss i found that i couldn't hold on anymore and i realeased my seed into my lover. Shortly after, i fell limp, my body on top of Percy's with my member still poking at his prostate

**Percy:** As i felt a new warmth spread within me, i heard my dad's voice in my head _"All children born from the sea can reproduce, be they male or female"_

"Jason" i gasped in shock.

"Yeah Perce?" i heard the sexy reply from above me.

"I think I'm pregnant"

_**Let me Know what you think guys. This is my first ever upload so please dont be harsh. Just comment no slating. The next chapter should be up soon. Thanks :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**ONE CHILD,**

**TWO FATHERS**

The next day aboard the Argo ll, Percy spent throwing up in his cabin. Annabeth spent her time trying to nurse the boy back to health, meanwhile Jason sat in his cabin reliving the previous nights events in hs mind. Percy was pregnant, and he was the father, at least one of the father's.

**Percy:** I spent that day worrying, while i was throwing up. Jason was silent all day and he hadn't popped in to see if i was okay. I had began to worry that i'd scared him off. Eventually i stopped hurling and it wasn't until the evening. I made it my first priority to Iris message my dad.

"Percy are you okay?" My father asked gravely.

"I'm fine dad, but what do i do. I'm pregnant." i cried.

"It's okay Percy, the fetus wont begin to stir for another year as yet. Focus on the quest, then worry about the child." Poseidon urged.

"Okay, thanks dad."

"Take care Percy" Were the last words my father siad to me before he hung up.

I was wide awake in my bed late after curfew that night, when i noticed the door open quietly and Jason slipped in.

"How do you feel?" The blond roman asked nervously.

"I'm fine" i croaked back at him.

The blond sat next to me and i curled up against him.

"Scared" I admitted.

"We can do this. Maybe after the war you and i can buy an apartment in new rome, and settle down with our baby." I smiled at my golden wonder, he was really sweet at times.

"Dad said i wont actually have to worry about the baby for at least another year."

Jason smirked at that.

"So does this mean i get you all to myself for a while longer?"

"Sadly no. We still have the girls to deal with and their vengeful mothers."

"Maybe just one angry goddess, i mean maybe this was a part of Aphrodite's plan, for you and i to get together." I had to admit i liked Jason's idea.

"Well well well, if it isn't my old boyfriend and his latest lover."

Both Jason and i jumped at the newcomers words. This caused the god to laugh.

"Luke?" i asked bewildered.

"How are you doin Perce?" The blond haired son of Hermes looked as handsome as ever, only he didn't have his scar down his face.

"But you died. And how did you get on board?"

"Charming" Luke replied."My dad finally came through for me, he persuaded Zeus to make me a god. Of course i'm bound to my oath to the Styx. To serve as my Dad's servent for the next century." Luke sighed. I couldn't help but smile.

"So you're a god huh?" i asked.

"God of loyalty at your service" Luke grinned at me. "Hey Thalia never mentioned how diffrerent Jason looked compared to her" The three of us spent several hours discussing the last year until Luke said "That reminds me why i'm here. Perce, i came to ask if you're still loyal to me?" I stood up and walked over to Luke, before kissing him briefly on the lips.

"For old time sakes" I whispered.

"Then i want you to know that i'll be fighting front line for the three of you" Luke spoke looking at my stomach. So i guess he knew about my baby. With that the young god evaporsated.

**Jason: **"Unfinished business?" i asked with a smile.

"My first boyfriend" Percy shrugged back.

I woke up late the next morning to find myself facing the ray of sun that shone through the window. I looked around and found Percy in my arms, and i was only wearing my boxer shorts. So i guessed that i was still in Percy's bed. I attempted to get up when i noticed his hand inside my boxers.

"Dirty bastard" i chuckled to myself as i pulled his hand out from my genitals, and slowly crawled out of bed; i looked around for my clothes, which had found their way to the door and put my pants on. A second later i heard a knocking at the door.

"Percy are you awake?" My lovers soon to be former girlfriend called out. My heart skipped a beat as i shot out of Percy's window with my remaining clothes still in my hand.

"Dman" i muttered as i landed in a heap on deck.

"Looking good there Jace" I looked up to see Leo watching me with wide eyed curiousity.

"What's up?" i attempted with a lame enthusiasm. It didn't work, Leo was stood there with his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised. I never understood how he did that, it was just an impossible task.

"Captains cabin NOW!" Leo barked at me; i was worried what the firey son of Hephaestus might say if i refused so i obliged.

"First of all put some clothes on. And why the Hades did you come shooting out of Percy's bedroom?" I had no excuses so i told him the truth. Leo was my best friend, is my best friend, so if i couldn't trust him then who could i trust.

"I knew you liked him, from the moment you met." Leo cried in annoyance.

"You can't tell anyone" i pleaded with him.

"I'm not gonna tell. But you have to decide what you're gonna do about this. Both of you have to consider the girls, especially Annabeth." When it came down to it, Leo made a lot of sense.

"What about Annabeth?" Piper had just walked into the cabin, looking rather groggy.

"Percy has taken to confiding in Jason about his troubles. Ya know because of the whole kids of the big three thing. So i was telling Jason that maybe Percy should consider Annabeths feelings on the matter." I was stunned, when he wanted to Leo could be a really good liar.

"Hmm, Leo is right Jason. You've known Percy five minutes Annabeth has known him years." I looked at Piper, and it looked like she had actually bought Leo's lie. At that point in time i was really greatful to his loyalty. Piper then walked up to me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before saying:

"Come on you two i've had orders to fetch you for breakfast."

**Annabeth:** I watched as Piper, Leo, and Jason entered the mess hall for breakfast. I instantly noticed something going on between Leo and Jason when the roman attempted to sit beside Percy, until Leo practically jumped into the seat before anyone could bat an eyelid. Jason decided to sit opposite Percy and start on his own breakfast. Throughout the duration of the meal i noticed Leo and Jason giving each other pointed looks.

"So are you two boys going to tell us what exactly is going on or do i have to beat it out of you?" The pointed looks had started to get on my nerves so i was amazed i had spoken so calmly. Jason's next move gave the game away completely; he had glanced nervously at my boyfriend.

"So i guess this problem involves Percy then?" I asked again. Leo at that point started to choke on a piece of bacon, while Percy looked really red.

"Perce are you okay?" i tried again in a soft tone.

"I broke down last night. In the confusion i kissed Jason' Leo started 'Percy saw what happened, and i begged him and Jason not to spill. Percy said he didn't want anything to do with what happened." The forger finished.

**Piper: **The entire ship seemed silent as we heard what Leo had just said.

"My boyfriend is off limits Valdez, and i don't care if he is your best friend. Understood?" i growled. whether intentional or not i did not like the idea of someone else kissing my boyfriend.

"It won't happen again Piper. I'm sorry" Was Leo's reply.

"Good." I grunted. It wasn't until i looked over at Jason did i realise i had just been lied to. Something in Jason's eye told me the truth had not yet been spilt; and while i didn't like the deceit, i knew it was only a matter of time before Jason told me the truth himself, willingly or not.

Sat in his own cabin a week later, Jason was struggling to come to terms with what had happened. Percy was in Tartarus with Annabeth. The young blond sat and thought about his last night with his sea prince lover:

"Jason, can we talk?" Percy had asked. The roman smiled as he wrapped his arms around Percy's naked torso.

"Whats up my sea prince?" The sea child smiled at the sound of the name briefly before becoming serious again.

"Jason please it's important" Percy pleaded, so the blond regretibly slid his member from his lovers behind. Sometimes Jason had liked to just hold his member in Percy's behind tickling at the sea childs prostate. It relaxed Jason on the evenings they would just lie there and cuddle; it meant that Jason could soothe his prince via his prostate anytime he wanted, and he didn't like the thought of not being close enough to Percy when he slept in his cabin, so this was the arrangement.

"Perce what's wrong?" Jason asked begining to be worried.

"I had a dream last night about Annabeth" Percy began. That did it, Jason took his chance and began to kiss at his lover neck seductively. He didn't want to hear about Annabeth during their nights together. Percy begain to moan in pleasure as Jasons' hand rubbed at Percy's own member gently. Although this ended shortly.

"The dream was about Annabeth falling into Tartarus" The sea prince breathed into his lovers ear.

"What?" Jason squeeked in shock

"If this is true then i am going with her." Percy's tone was defiant yet scared.

"Baby, if you go down there i cant garuntee you'll make it out" Jason began to tremble. he was happier than he had been for years and now he was going to lose his happiness again so soon.

"I owe this much to Annabeth. We both know that" The blond started to sob, which started th dark haired boy off too.

"Perce, i just got you i can't lose you already."

"I have to do this Jay" Percy took Jasons arms in his own and started to seduce his lover. It wasn't a happy night; although both demigods were detirmined to make it a night to remember neither could take their minds off the idea of losing each other.

As the Argo ll burst through the earth to where Annabeth lay trapped and helpless Jason could see a deep and dark pit below where the child of Minerva lay. A lump formed in his throat as he started to fear that the pit was Tartarus.

"ANNABETH!" Percy yelled as he clambed down to where his girlfriend lie, beaten and helpless

"Grab the statue" The girl cried as if that were the only thing that mattered. Then came the moment when Annabeth gasped as a giant thread of web from below, grabbed at her leg and started to pull her below. At once Percy was pulling at the girl, attempting to bring her to safety, however the webing as too much. Jason raced toward the pair, propelling himself as fast as he could; tears beginning to form in his eyes as he bagan to dread the next piont in turned to his lover and in one fluid move of his mouth, Jason knew this was goodbye.

"I love you Perseus Jackson" Jason mouthed at his sea prince.

"Stay strong" Percy ordered with an edge to his voice, before he made the most elegant plunge anyone could have possibly done. Annabeth in one hand in a fierce iron grip, the boy jumped and dived for the hole, the pair were lost to the pit and Jason was the last to see them go.

**Hey guys sorry this one took a little longer than expected to post. Hope you like it, more soon :)**


End file.
